


Birthday Gift

by IstriWuChang



Category: Oc/Oc - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cum Inflation, Gay, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, big dick, bulge, dragon x human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IstriWuChang/pseuds/IstriWuChang
Summary: Draco is known as one of the most vicious Constellations out there, but he also has a softer side. Specifically, for Sagittarius. He wanted to surprise his human friend with something that considered breeding. :)
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and english isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there is any grammar/words mistakes 🙏

Yes, Today is Sagittarius's birthday, he was born on 23 November. Sagittarius remained asleep in his bed because of what he did yesterday, helping those small constellations trained their powers and fighting off evil forces with his friends. While his friends already knew what they are going to gift him with, Draco himself didn't know what his gift that is perfect for Sagittarius. He kept thinking and Thinking but he couldn't know what the item is. As he was focused, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ophiuchus with his signature smirk. 

"You should give him a good ol' sex. Sagittarius is obviously a virgin so why don't you give him a sex?" Ophiuchus Suggested but Draco only shook his head. 

"Why? He hates me more than you, Ophiuchus. Do you know what happened when me and Sagittarius first met? He almost got a heart attack because of me...." Draco explained with a sad expression but soon stared to his best friend, Ophiuchus. 

"Oh come on, Draco! I know you are a bit....ruthless and scary and you know...cold, but maybe...Sagittarius might not be scared anymore." Ophiuchus mumbled while patting the dragon's shoulder softly. "Just give him a chance, he'll might forgive you." He said again.

Draco nodded a bit and the Serpent Bearer lets go of his friend, walking away from the dragon. Draco wanted to do what Ophiuchus suggested and so, he gained enough courage to talk to Sagittarius. Love isn't a thing for a Dragon for Draco but he'll give himself a chance to show that not all dragons are ruthless and barbaric. As the main star, Sagittarius, made his way to the cafetaria, the Archer is immediately being surprised by other constellations by saying happy birthday to him. Sagittarius whom was surprised, smiles and starts to cry happily because it's been such a long time that anyone had said him a happy birthday. Draco who is close to Sagittarius, wanted to talk to him but Draco holds himself and looked down, feeling a bit of guilt when he wants to talk to the little archer. He decided to wait others. 

As Sagittarius received many gifts, including some delicious desserts, Sagittarius realized that Draco isn't with them the whole time. He remembers when they first met, The archer was scared of the dragon and Sagittarius can only shook his head. The birthday party was celebrated until it's 10 pm when most of the constellations went to their beds to catch some sleeps. But, Sagittarius still feels at un ease so he decided to search for Draco. Meanwhile, Draco is in his room, rubbing his temples and then laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling. But before he utters a word, a knock on the door can be heard. 

"Draco? Are you in there?" Sagittarius asked while fidgeting his fingers as he was a bit nervous when talking to Draco. Draco who has mixed feelings of guilt, regret, and nervousness, widened his eyes when the archer knocked on his door. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a familiar voice outside. But, he has no choice as he gets off the bed and walks to the door, grabbed the door knob and twists it. 

"Oh, Draco! I was worried that you aren't in my party, is there something wrong? It's alright if you don't have any gift, i already have ple---" Sagittarius wanted to finish his sentence before Draco quickly dragged him into his room, closing and locking the door shut. Sagittarius was surprised and shocked at the same time as his hand was being gripped tightly by Draco, widening his eyes in fear. The small human's body trembled and his legs is shaking fast. Draco who saw the fearful eyes on Sagittarius, was surprised and quickly let go of his small hand and Draco is now fearful of him. 

"oh no...I did it again....I scared you...I made you feared me...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Draco mumbled as he covered his mouth with his hand but Sagittarius was surprised when he said it in his trembling fear voice. "Draco....it's okay...everyone here are not perfect, I may be scared of you, but not anymore. I don't care if you hurt me, I care about your mental health..." Sagittarius explained as he gave Draco a soft kiss on his other free hand before he flashes a smile to Draco which made Draco's heart melts.

"Are you sure? I'm not just a dragon...but I'm a bad dr--mm?" Draco was talking but his mouth was being shut by Sagittarius's index finger. "Don't say that to yourself, mister. You are a strong and good dragon. No dragon is bad, it's all depends on what your intention is." Sagittarius answered back with a smile, flashing his white teeth. Draco widened his eyes and he smiled softly, suddenly hugging the small human and picking him up. 

"W-Woah, Draco...You lift me high..." Sagittarius said but Draco only chuckled, bringing him to the bed and put him there. Then, he takes off his shoes and climbs up as he is now on top of Sagittarius. To be honest, Sagittarius was a bit intimidated by the presence of the dragon's aura, causing Sagittarius's heart to beat faster than usual. 

"O-Oh dear....Draco, your aura...intimidate me." Sagittarius said and Draco gave him a soft kiss on the neck. "but you like it when something intimidating comes to you, right?" Draco whispered quietly to Sagittarius's ear, causing it to turn red and his body shivered when Draco's hot breath hits his ear, making him more aroused. "D-Draco..." Sagittarius called his name which makes Draco excited and then suddenly attacks his vulnerable lips with a deep kiss. 

Sagittarius was surprised that his lips was attacked but he kisses back, putting both hands on Draco's cheeks as his face blushed across his cheeks. Draco starts undressing his shirt, revealing a fine and fit body with six abs and so many scars, including burn scars from the past. After the kiss, they separated, leaving a thin trail of saliva connected to their lips. 

"Fuck, I'm getting excited, dearest..." Draco mumbled as the dragon starts undressing Sagittarius's shirt, revealing his clear, fair white skin and cute little nipples which made Sagittarius a bit nervous and panted a bit. "Are we...gonna do it? This is my first time..." The Archer said and Draco gave him a little kiss on his cheek. 

"I'll be gentle to you, my little mortal..." Draco mumbled, starting caressing the archer's crotch with his massive hand, causing Sagittarius to moan softly and whimpers. "Aahh....Nnh....Mmh....d-draco--gaah..." Sagittarius called his name between moans and groans, unconsciously moving his hips and grnding against the dragon's massive hand. Draco was satisfied from just seeing the mortal Archer's reaction and expression, so satisfied that his dick actually gets hard immediately, causing a slight uncomfort in his pants that he decided to take it off immediately. 

Seeing Draco's massive and long dick, Sagittarius was a bit panicked inside because of the height at just 155 Centimeters, while Draco is 198 Centimeters, he was a bit worried that thing wouldn't fit insiee his small ass body. "D-Draco....Jesus Christ, that's a huge Dick! That thing will never fit inside my petite and little body!" Sagittarius said with panicked voice but Draco smirked evilly, taking off Sagittarius's pants immediately.

Because Sagittarius saw Draco's dick, He got hard immediately and Draco locked his eyes with Sagittarius's, making the small mortal trembled in fear. Then, Draco starts inserting his finger into Sagittarius's asshole, making him moan loudly and his legs spreads wide, allowing Draco to get close and kissed the mortal deeply which the other replied back with a kiss. 

As Sagittarius moaned loudly and groaned, he wrapped his hands around Draco's neck, touching the messy white hair while Draco's other hand support his weight, touching the Archer's white long hair. Then, he entered his second finger, which he's now thrusting his fingers slowly, making Sagittarius moans even more and moving his hips so that his fingers digs deeper inside his asshole. 

"Oh god! Draco! Deeper, Please!" Sagittarius begged which made Draco even more excited and his fingers digs deeper into his hole, hitting his sensitive spot who made Sagittarius arched his back, being sended a flood of pleasure into his body. After thrusting his fingers inside the other's hole, he purposely spread it, causing Sagittarius to groan loudly before pulling his fingers out. 

As Draco licks his fingers clean, He prepared himself on the position as he looks to Sagittarius. "Are you ready?" Draco asked and Sagittarius can only answer in a nod as he panted. Draco smiled a bit as he slowly pushes his dick into his small hole as Sagittarius moaned in pain because of how big his dick is. "F-Fuck, It's so big!" he exclaims but that doesn't stop Draco from thrusting his dick gently so that Sagittarius can adjust to his size.

Everytime he thrusts, a little bulge would appear on Sagittarius's stomach as he letting out his tounge and his eyes rolled back a bit. Sagittarius continues to moan and groan, even moving his hips a bit to push Draco's dick deeper into him. As time goes one, Draco starts adding pace to his thrusts, causing the archer to moan more faster. "Do you like it, Sagittarius?" Draco asked as he keep thrusting faster and also deeper, hitting his g-spot immediately, causing Sagittarius to arch his back quickly, feeling a jolt of pleasure went into his body. 

The thrusting from Draco from overtime, builds up so Sagittarius can't really stop him from pounding his hard, big dick against Sagittarius's hot and tight walls. The archer can only respond to each of his thrusting with either moans or groans. After a while, they both are in their climaxes as Draco couldn't hold it anymore. "Sagittarius,, I'm gonna release it...inside you....Oh god, I'm gonna---" Draco keep thrusting until he release his draconic seeds inside Sagittarius's hole which made the archer moaned loudly and climaxed too, releasing his seed against his chest and some to his face. 

As Draco releasing his seed, the release didn't stop. Instead, they build up inside Sagittarius, causing a medium bulge in his stomach as he lets out his tounge and widened his eyes. After finishing it, Draco slowly pulling out his dick and then laid down beside Sagittarius, hugging him close while Sagittarius hugged him back, tired and dizzy. "Happy Birthday, Sagittarius..." Draco whispered as he falls asleep. Sagittarius smiled softly and then theu both falls asleep. 

This is a day where Sagittarius is happy for his friends, and even for Draco himself.


End file.
